Maybe Vampires Aren't So Bad
by Super-Hannah-Natural
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Ending to 'Alex Annie Alexis Ann' 9x19. How I would've liked it the episode to end. Spoilers for the episode so if you haven't watched it yet don't read this.


**AU. Ending to 'Alex Annie Alexis Ann' 9x19. How I would've liked it the episode to end. Spoilers for the episode so if you haven't watched it yet don't read this.**

* * *

Dean pushed the machete closer and closer to the vampire's neck, he was amazed that had even managed to push vampire off of him, he figured his new strength had something to do with the Mark Of Cain and if he were to be honest, it scared him a little bit. With one last shove the blade sliced through the skin, and the head fell to the floor with a thump followed by a heavier thump as the rest of the body fell to the floor. Dean staggered a step back and then stared at the blood stain left on the wall for a moment.

_Sam._

The sudden thought of his brother got him moving, placing the machete down on the counter on his way to Sam, he cringed at the sight of Sam bound in the chair, pale and barely being able to keep his eyes open. Unsure of what to do to help Sam when he was finally standing over Sam, he tugged uselessly at the additional tape that had been used to keep the tube in Sam's arm in place.

"Dean." Sam panted out, his voice laced with pain.

"Yeah I know, you wouldn't have done the same for me." Dean didn't know why he had said that, didn't know why he thought now was the best time to make it known that Sam's words had hurt him.

"No. Jodie." Sam forced out, his eyes screwing up, a clear sign of the agony that he was in. Sam's words caused Dean to look up and out into the hall, wondering where the sheriff had gone.

"Go. Go find her, she might be in trouble." Sam sounded weaker, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me just get these damn things out of ya." Dean told him, not really wanting to leave Sam to bleed out even more, he had already lost more than enough blood. He began to unravel the tape from around Sam's lower arm, careful not to jostle the tube too much.

"Dean, just go. We can't let her die, not another person we care about." Sam somehow had found the strength to look up at Dean, his pain-filled eyes clouding over with remorse and concern.

"Fine. I'll be as quick as I can, just don't bleed out on me." Dean picked his machete up again before clapping Sam on the shoulder with his free hand. "Just hang in there." He ordered and smiled sadly when Sam bobbed his head, that looked kind of like a nod.

Dean moved to the door way of the room giving Sam one last glance before heading out of the room. He listened carefully for any movement, after a moment he heard thuds and voices coming from the basement and quickly made his way down the stairs, just in time to witness a battered Jodie behead a woman who he guessed was the mother of the vampire family.

"Jodie? You alright?" He voiced after a moment, he only thing he could think of is that he had to get back up to Sam, and fast.

Jodie groaned and glanced up at him through one eye. "No. You?" She moaned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean then looked at the girl, Alex or Annie or whatever, and noticed the blood around her mouth, wincing slightly at the fact that she's been turned.

"And Sam?" Jodie glanced around the room for the youngest Winchester.

"He's upstairs, he needs help, c'mon." Dean walked over to Jodie and slipped his arm under her shoulders.

"Why? What's wrong? What's happened?" Jodie questioned him, the eye that wasn't swollen shut searching his.

"He'll be alright, just c'mon." Dean urged again, he'd already spent enough away from Sam. He pulled her towards the stairs, hearing Annie stumbling after him.

The journey back up the stairs took longer than Dean wanted because Jodie had somehow also hurt her leg, causing her to limp. She had lost her balance a few times, which made Dean's heart jump each time as he had to stop himself from losing his balance as well or they would've fallen back down the stairs.

When they reached the door way of the room Sam was in, however, his heart nearly leaped out of his chest. Sam was still, his head down and his chin resting on his chest, his bangs completely covering his face. Time seemed to stop and Dean was frozen, his mind screaming only one thing _"__He's dead! He's DEAD! HE'S DEAD!"_

"Sam!" He heard Jodie yell and shift out from under his arm, he watched as she staggered over to Sam and tried to brush the hair out of Sam's face, her fingers then finding his neck searching for pulse. Dean waited, his lungs seemed to stop any air from getting in.

"He's got a pulse." He heard Jodie say after a moment and he let out a relieved sigh, this was good, as long as Sam had a pulse Dean could help him. He felt the presence of the girl next to him and he turned to her, digging out his keys for the Impala and handing them to her.

"There's a first aid kit in the backseat, go get it." Annie just nodded and then rushed out of the house.

Dean then approached his brother and Jodie, kneeling in front of Sam, he took Sam's head in his hands lifting it until Sam's face was in his palms. Sam looked even paler, his lips tinged blue.

"My god! Is all this his?" He looked up at Jodie whose eyes were glancing between the jars that were filled with blood and the bucket that was half full. He nodded silently before focusing on Sam again.

"Sammy." He called gently, shaking his head slightly in his hands, but Sam's head just lolled from side to side. "Sam!" He said louder, his thumbs brushing over Sam's cheeks.

"SAMMY WAKE UP!" He then barked out and smiled when Sam groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Atta boy Sammy, keep them eyes open you hear me." He praised, his hands stroking through Sam's hair, Sam's eyes searched his face for a moment before meeting his eyes.

"D'n. Jodie?" The words slurred out of Sam's mouth, but both Dean and Jodie heard them clearly.

"I'm here Sam." Jodie soothed gently and Dean smiled at the tone, Jodie definitely had a soft spot for Sam. He watched anxiously as Sam's eyes seemed to un-focus, looking like he was going to pass out, but then they wondered towards where he thought Jodie was. When he finally found Jodie, his eyes widen and he tried to sit up straighter in the chair.

"Jodie, are 'ou 'kay?!" Dean flinched inside at Sam's panicked voice, knowing now that probably shouldn't have let Sam see Jodie; he should've known that Sam was going to freak.

"Sam, just worry about yourself, alright? I'm good." Jodie smiled softly at Sam, because damn, Sam was literally bleeding to death, but he still took the time to worry about others.

Annie then came running into the room, quickly passing the kit to Dean, who pretty much tore the kit open picking out bandages and the pain-killers, before handing it back to Annie "Here, clean Jodie up the best you can, but can you get me some water first?" Dean asked, smiling at her when she nodded again before disappearing again, returning a few seconds later with a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Dean said while taking the bottle from her, and then turned to Sam, glad he could finally patch Sam up and get him out of here. He shook took pain-killers out of the bottle and then opened the bottle of water.

"Sammy, here, take these." Sam obeyed and opened his mouth, letting Dean place the pills in his mouth and then accepted the water, he swallowed the pills and then smiled a "thanks" up to Dean, who smiled back.

"Alright Sammy, let's get these things out of ya." Dean said pointing at the tubes, setting the water bottle down and then pulled a switch-blade out of his boot. He slowly slid the blade between Sam's skin and the tape that held the tube in place, careful not to nick Sam's skin. He swiftly sawed through the tape, and then did the same to the tape that bound Sam's wrist to the chair. He gently gripped Sam's wrist and turned it over, grimacing at the fact that it looked like the vampire had made a small cut on Sam's arm and then had shoved the tube in because the skin had been stretched around the tube. He got the bandage ready to stop any blood as he pulled the tube out and then quickly covered the small wound with the bandage and applied pressure. After the wound had stopped bleeding Dean wrapped the bandage around it and tied it off, and then did the same process to Sam's other arm while Sam had watched the whole thing through glassy eyes. Dean then cut Sam's ankles free, before turning to see how Jodie and Annie were doing, finding out that they had been finished for a while but kept quiet, apparently not wanting to distract him from helping Sam. Jodie didn't really look any better, all the blood had been cleaned from her face but her eye now was swollen completely shut and there was a massive bruise just under the eye.

"Alright let's go." He said to them before turning back to Sam and pulled him to his feet before pulling Sam's arm over his head and then wrapped his other arm around Sam's waist.

"C'mon Sammy, I'm taking you home." Dean whispered into Sam's ear before dragging him out to the car. He had somehow managed to get the passenger door open and still keep a hold of Sam, before shoving Sam into the seat. He carefully pulled the seatbelt around Sam, mindful of Sam's arms before buckling it in.

"I'll be back in a minute Sam." He told his brother and chuckled when Sam just grunted back at him. He closed the door before walking over to Jodie who was standing closer to the cabin and talking into a radio. When she was done, she looked to him.

"Is Sam alright?" She asked, eyeing Sam in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, he's tougher than he looks." Dean reassured her. "Listen, I want to get Sam back home, so do you mind dealing with the vampire's bodies? It's best if you burn them."

"Yeah sure, you go." Jodie moved to give him a quick hug. "I'll see you around." And with that, Dean left her.

Climbing into the driver seat, he saw Sam's head turn towards him in the corner of his eye.

"De'n." Sam whispered sleepily.

"Yeah Sam?"

"I didn't mean it, you know? When I said I wouldn't have done the same for you. I would've. You're still my big brother Dean." Dean knew it was probably the drugs talking, but he couldn't help but smile sadly at Sam.

"Really?" He found himself asking.

"Yeah, really. I love you Dean. I know the Mark Of Cain is changing you Dean, and it's scaring me." Sam replied in a quiet voice.

"I love you too, Sammy... And it scares me too Sam, but we've got to stop Abaddon, right?" Dean hated that Sam always made him open up like this.

"Right. We good, Dean?" Sam yawned, and his eyes started to droop.

"Yeah we're great Sam. You go to sleep now." Dean grinned at Sam, finding himself actually happy for the first time in a long time. Sam nodded before letting his head drop back against the back of the seat, his breathing instantly evened out as he dozed off to sleep.

Dean stared at Sam for a moment, before starting the car and driving off away from the cabin.

_"__Maybe vampires aren't so bad after all."_ He thought with a smile.

_"__They helped me get my brother back."_

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review.**


End file.
